Various components of modern electronics devices generate heat that must be removed and/or conducted away from electronics components in order to keep the device operating at a high efficiency. As a result, methods for thermal management of such devices have received more attention in recent years, particularly in light emitting diode (LED) and personal and commercial electronics devices such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, personal computers, notebook and portable computers, and other such equipment, medical applications, RFID applications, automotive applications, and the like. In many cases components of these devices include polymeric materials. While various polymeric materials have been developed that provide good thermal conductivity properties, these polymeric materials suffer from relatively low ductility, which negatively affects their strength (e.g., impact strength) and elongation properties. These and other shortcomings are addressed by aspects of the present disclosure.